1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory for vehicles, and more particularly, to an expanded tail lamp assembly for aftermarket of car industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks in the market usually refer to light trucks with open carrier that have the features of light weight, capability for loading goods and personnel at the same time, and tougher carrying capacity than ordinary vehicles, and are picked as the mainstream type in car market in some countries. Such type of vehicles are also extensively used in countries with severe environment.
Generally, a pickup truck may be divided into three sections as the engine room, the driver room, and the loading space. The cargo compartment of a pickup truck behind the driver room is provided as an open and uncovered loading space formed and surrounded by two side plates, a tailgate, and a base plate of the pickup truck, where the tailgate is pivoted to the base plate to be rotatable with respect to the base plate to open or close. Loading/unloading of goods can be done when the tailgate is pivoted to open and after that, the tailgate should be rotated to close with respect to the side plates to a closed position and locked to the side plates via bolts or chains so that the goods in the cargo compartment may not fall off during transportation.
On account to the special structure of the pickup trucks, the taillights at the rear end of the vehicles are generally designed to be placed at the end of the side plates of the cargo compartment, leaving the tailgate as simply a structural entity with no power or control wiring. Therefore, the flexibility of designing the taillights and the ability to signaling or warning are limited.
Besides pickup trucks as discussed, vehicles in other types such as sedans, vans, SUVs (Sport Utility Van), wagons, cross country vehicles, and all possible types of vehicles unlisted, are more or less restricted in designing the taillights. One set of lamp at the tailgate of the vehicle is always independent from another set of lamp at the rear side plate, with dedicated wiring and control signals by the lamp controller. In such way, complex lamp controller is needed to have separate control over the two sets of lamp at the rear side plate and at the tailgate respectively, which increases challenge in designing the lamp controller.